Wrath of time (rewritten)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry lives a miserable existence, he knows that his wife gives him love potions and he accepts that but then one day a woman appears to him in a dream. She says that he needs to back and fix his past to save the future and he wakes up in his fourteen year old body ready to shake up the Wizarding world. Timetravel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is another story I felt needed to be re-written.**

_**Letter**_

Wrath of Time

Chapter one

Harry knew about the love potions that Ginny Weasley was feeding him, hell he had always known, but he felt that it was a well-deserved punishment for letting the love of his life go like he did…for not even trying to tell her his feelings. Right now he was sleeping and while his dreams had been gotten better since he had destroyed Voldemort and his Horcruxes they were still strange yet this dream was odd even by his standards. He was standing in a great hall that looked like something out of ancient Greece or Rome and two beautiful women who looked like they could be goddesses, even if they didn't hold a candle to his love, stepped out from behind a column, "Harry we are unable to tell you our identities right now as you have to find that for yourself. Things have not turned out how they were supposed to, you were supposed to be with the love of your life not with Ginny Weasley because if you are with her then a new Dark Lord more dangerous than even Voldemort will rise up to take his place and you will be unable to stop him.".

"What?" he asked confused "How would me being with Ginny due to the potions cause a Dark Lord to rise?".

"No," the first woman said shaking her head "he will rise either way. But if you're under the effects of the love potions you won't be strong enough to stop him, both because the potions weakened you and you haven't been able to get stronger due to your 'wife' keeping you down due to her and her brother's jealousy." As the woman finished she her hand at him.

He didn't get a chance to respond to her before he woke up, shooting up in his bead only to look around in surprise as he was in his old four poster back in Hogwarts instead of the king bed he shared with his 'wife'. As he took in his surroundings he felt his core, for a lack of a better word, ripple as magic flooded his veins like liquid fire, lighting him from within as he stumbled about, his blundering and the blinding light he emitted startling his roommates awake as they gaped at him before he managed to grab the frame of his mirror and look at was going on.

As he watched his glow dimmed little by little until only his scar still glowed, black steam rising from the wound, before it too dimmed and he saw what had before been a red enflamed gash was now a pale white line. A quick glance at his calendar he had always pinned up next to his mirror showed that it was just a couple of days until the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive for the tournament only this time he wasn't suffering from Horcrux that had leached off his body, magic, and mind. Even better though was that the power the Horcrux had leeched from him seemed to have been returned to him in full as he felt his magic was stronger than ever before, even stronger than it had been before he had been sent back.

Looking closer at his reflection he saw that even though he was physically fourteen he looked closer to fifteen and that he could see perfectly without his glasses which were still on his bedside table. His body was built with the muscle he had acquired before the reset and he still had all of his memories including those of a complete Hogwarts education…slowly a grin formed across his face, this was going to be fun.

His thoughts were interrupted though as the door burst open, McGonagall and Dumbledore rushing in, "What is going on up here? The school registered a massive magical spike coming from this room." The headmaster demanded.

In way of answer a dumbfounded Ron just pointed at him causing the two professor to gasp when they recognized him, "Mr. Potter?!" McGonagall asked in shock as she took in his changes "What happened?".

Before he could think of a conniving lie Dumbledore got into his face, he could feel the old man probing his scar, trying to feel for the Horcrux that had just been there before Dumbledore whispered to himself in shock "He broke free of his curse scar." not realizing that entire room could hear him.

McGonagall gasped at the statement, his doormats looked confused, and inside he was elated, having Dumbledore accidentally create a lie for him was perfect as almost everyone trusted the manipulative old man, giving him a rock-solid alibi, "Well since you boys are already up you might as well get down to breakfast." McGonagall said after shaking off her stupor and giving him a small smile to show she was glad he was alright.

Nodding he quickly grabbed his toiletries and got into the showers, wanting to get out of the dorm as fast as possible resulting him being dressed and heading to the great hall before his dorm-mates had even finished rinsing off. As he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table he had to groan mentally, every student and even some of the faculty were staring him and confusion and, in some cases, lust causing him to shiver, hoping someone would come and take the attention off of him even if just for a minute. He never realized that his wish would be answered but quickly wished that it hadn't, "Attention," Professor McGonagall said, getting the students and faculty, who had previously been staring at him, to turn to the podium she was standing at "I am sure that most if not all of you are wondering about Gryffindor's 'new' student. Well I feel the need to clear things up. That is not a new student it is instead Harry Potter," an outbreak of shocked whispers met her words and several girls began eyeing him up and down hungrily "just this morning his magical core somehow overpowered the residual taint that was in his scar from the killing curse. This resulted in…well I don't think I really need to state the obvious here.". Several students giggled at the rare joke from the transfiguration mistress.

"Please Merlin," he pleaded "let my torture end.".

"A second announcement concerns the tournament," the professor continued "on Christmas Day the school will be hosting an even that has been the tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, since its inception. The Yule ball is a dance, intended to be the peak of international magical cooperation throughout the tournament. The ball will be open to those of fourth year and up although older students may ask a younger student should they wish to do so. That is all.".

With that final statement the Deputy Headmistress turned and walked back to her seat as he sunk as low as he could go into his own seat as he got lustful eyes from a large portion of the girls in the school, and even some of the guys, but the woman he loved wasn't even in the hall right now. "Screw you Merlin," he grumbled "you didn't make my torture end you made it worse.".

The moment the bell rang to go to class he bolted even though he knew he was just passing up one torture for another one. He had used part of his breakfast period to check his schedule, not fully remembering what classes he took when in his fourth year the first time, and he was pained to see that his first class of the day was potions. He may have become a master at the art of potion brewing in his last lifetime but he still hated Snape with a passion, only a mixture of PTSD, love potions, and copious amounts of fire-whiskey had convinced him to name his second child 'Albus Severus Potter'.

Deciding to just ignore Snape and the man's petty insults he focused on his potion throughout the lesson, trying to ignore the odd looks he was getting from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Finally he finished his potion, vialed it, making sure to cast an unbreakable charm on the vial, and set it on Snape's desk. He was somewhat amused by the man's shock after the petulant man child had uncorked his potion and ran it through several tests, although he honestly couldn't blame the man as the potion was beyond what he had ever created in the class, possibly beyond even Snape's own skill.

Finally the though the bell rang again and he made his way towards his second Class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he was looking forward to it as today was the day that 'Moody' was going to test his classmates against the Imperious Curse.

As he sat down the rest of his classmates dwindled in, having not left Potions as quickly as he did, and the first portion of the lesson was spent listening to Moody going over the specifics of the Imperious before having them be put under it one by one…he wasn't afraid to admit that he found Ron being forced to skip about hilarious. Finally though it was his turn, "Imperio!" the fake Moody roared firmly as he felt the tingle of the spell washing over him but fail to take hold. "Jump on the desk." 'Moody' ordered.

Completely unaffected he yawned and looked at the man, his expression all but screaming 'is that the best you can do?' causing the man to get angry and pour his full power behind the spell yet it still had no results, "Well done Mr. Potter…" Moody gave him a savage grin "but could you throw off the torture curse?".

While on the outside he appeared stone faced on the inside he was grinning widely at his plan working. While he hadn't been able to fully master his animagus form of a phoenix during the last time line, his 'wife' forcing him to abandon the project due to her jealousy over his powerful form, he had managed to make his magical core resemble that of his form's. A phoenix was the ultimate creature of healing which caused the cruciatus to fail when it came in contact with a phoenix's power. "Do your worst," he said with a snort "if its' anything like your Imperious I don't really have much to worry about.".

His classmates gasped in shock at someone _willingly _being put under the torture curse before Moody gave an evil grin and roared "Crucio!" but all he felt was a light tingling sensation over his skin letting him know the spell had made contact.

Noticing the Headmaster standing in the corner of the classroom, the old man's disillusionment charm failing from shock he called out "Hey Headmaster I didn't realize you hired another prankster for this class. He said he was going to be using a torture charm…not a tickling charm.".

Everyone in the room stared at him in a mixture of awe and fear, the spell continuing to travel across his skin "Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore asked hesitantly "doesn't that hurt… at all?".

He just raised an eyebrow "Does tickling count as pain?".

A panting 'Moody' lifted the curse and slumped against the desk "The Killing curse backfires off him, the Imperious doesn't faze him and all the cruciatus curse can do is tickle him...there is no way this boy his human." The imposter panted.

Smirking he noticed the Headmaster's gaze harden before he felt the mental probe of the old man's legilimency and allowed the man to enter just far enough to run into his first level of defense…a wall of fire from his animagus core. It was a panicked Dumbledore that emerged moments later before quickly rushing out of the classroom.

-Dumbledore-

Sitting in his office Albus Dumbledore sighed, terrified at what he had seen. He had no idea how Harry had gained so much power so quickly but it truly frightened him. Pulling out his quill and some parchment he began penning a letter, he needed to be cautious and see to it that his pawns did the same until he could get the measure of this new Harry Potter.

_**Molly,**_

_**We need to put all plans for controlling Harry on hold. I just witnessed him throw of Alastor's imperius curse like it was nothing and all the cruciatus could do was tickle him. Added to that just this morning the boy broke past the power of the curse scar and I can't even enter his mind anymore. I'm not sure if love potions would work in getting him to marry Ginevra. So until I get the measure of this new Harry Potter and find a way to control him I need you to be cautions, we don't want everything going to ruin.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

He passed the letter to Fawkes and then he wrote a note to young Ronald.

_**Mr. Weasley**_

_**I have already warned your mother but I am warning you as well. Cease your spying and any plans you have involving the control of Harry Potter. I am unsure of how powerful he is. Added to that I want you to cease your plans to give Ms. Granger love potions as I fear Harry would find out and if he does so before he is under our control it could lead to our ruin.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**AN: Alright everyone, I want your opinion on something. With the woman Harry is 'in love' with I can think of one person from each house I can use but I want votes from each of you for which of the four girls you want and why. I'll then look at the votes and the reasons and use those to make my decision. The girls are 1. Katie Bell from Gryffindor. 2. Tracey Davis from Slytherin. 3. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. 4. And Padma Patil from Ravenclaw.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wrath of Time

Chapter 2

-Harry-

Sighing he watched the night sky for any sign of the Beauxbatons carriage appearing as he tried to ignore the stares he was _still _receiving even after three days of his' transformation'. Ever since he had come back he had been trying to find a way to be alone with the woman he loved and confess his feelings to her, or at least begin building a relationship with her so that he could have a chance of her accepting his feelings.

He had been using his knowledge from his future life to not only excel in each of his classes but to dominate, the school easily accepting the theory that the residual magic in his scar that he 'overcame' had been limiting his intelligence and now with it gone he was able to fully excel. He was able to easily see the Jealousy in Ron's eyes, as well as an anger that had appeared after the first day. Hermione had clearly been jealous but he could see determination in her eyes as well as she began forcing herself to try to study harder to take back her place as the top student, no matter what he did to try and calm her down.

Finally he notice a rapidly growing speck in the sky as the Beauxbaton's carriage came into view, weaving up and down through the air as it was pulled by the giant abraxan horses. Giving a low whistle he pointed it out to the other students around him as they all gasped excitedly at the amazing sight before the house sized carriage landed and the doors opened, the half-giantess Madame Maxime stepping out followed by her students.

"And there's Durmstrang," he said noticing the water of the lake beginning to froth and bubble before the intimidating ship began rising out of the water "going for an image of intimidating power over Beauxbaton's extravagance.".

"What do you think Hogwarts would have done if we went to one of their schools?" Neville, the pudgy boy craning his neck to try and see the foreign students.

"Dumbledore probably would have made us wear bright purple robes and ride in on enchanted lemon drops," he said snorting "the ministry probably insisted it be held here so that Dumbledore wouldn't embarrass the school with a stunt like that.".

His statement got a mixed reaction from his classmates as some, like Neville, chuckled at the image he gave, others like Hermione glared at him in disapproval, and then there was the twins who were quite likely planning a way to make Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin quiditch team enter the great hall in that manner.

"I just hope the fallout tomorrow isn't too terrible." he said, honestly nervous as he wasn't sure how his changes would affect his classmate's reactions to his name coming out of the goblet.

"And what fallout would that be Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall demanded from behind him, startling him somewhat as he still wasn't used to the woman's cat-like stealth.

"The Champions are being selected on Halloween professor…" he said giving her a deadpan stare "and let's look at the last three Halloweens shall we? First year Quirellmort let in a freaking Mountain troll that tried to turn Hermione into a Scarlett and Gold Pancake. Second year we have Mrs. Norris playing peek-a-boo with the reflection of a basilisk and getting gorgonized which resulted in me getting blamed for being the heir of Slytherin. Last year Sirius Black broke into the castle and got into a massive fight with the fat lady, according to the ministry while he was looking for me. That's not even mentioning Halloween of 81…need I go on? Halloween always results in something terrible happening and I usually get dragged into it somehow which results in me either A. risking my life B. getting shunned by most of the school or C. both.".

"Is it too late to run away screaming for the next three days Professor?" Neville asked, half joking half serious, "I'd rather avoid the wrath of whatever deity Harry managed to tick off.".

"I think it's less that I ticked one off but more that one of them is using me for their own entertainment." he said shaking his head "If I had really ticked one off then I would be dead but my luck goes back and forth between running through Shite and coming out smelling like roses with a pile of diamonds in my hand and being trapped in a pit of acromantula and dementors.".

"Well I don't want them thinking I would be good in their little entertainment," Neville shot back with a grin "that's your territory.".

Grinning he pulled his wand and caused an illusion to appear above both their heads, showing bold glowing leaders that read 'entertainment of the gods' "Too late now," he grinned "so let's go get some dinner and resign ourselves to our fate.".

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said before he could walk off "please do try and control any urges your father's genes gave you…I'd rather the school remain standing and a prank war between you and Mr. Longbottom against the Weasley twins would leave England in need of a new school.".

"But where's the fun in that?" Neville asked playfully as the slightly pudgy Gryffindor threw an arm over his shoulder.

"This place could use some redecorating." He added, copying his shy friend's action.

"Oh sweet Merlin we're doomed." McGonagall despaired while Ron and Hermione gaped at the scene.

"Maybe he's the one using us for his entertainment." he pondered jokingly.

"What?" Neville snorted "Like him sitting there with a Dumbledore style beard, moving a bunch of monsters on a chessboard towards us while eating popcorn?...If anything it would be a female deity, how else would you have as many fangirls as you do?".

Shuddering in disgust he glared at the herbology obsessed Gryffindor "That's not funny! Do you know how freaky it was seeing the Creevy brothers going over the roster for the 'Harry Potter fan-club yesterday morning!...Still don't know who all's in it.".

"Well our favorite Deputy Headmistress for one," Neville told him as they made their way back inside, not noticing the crowd that had decided to watch their back and forth banter "as well as the entire Gryffindor Quiditch team…old Oliver was one of your biggest supporters.".

"Good old Ollie," he said whipping away a fake tear "a more sadistic captain I know not.".

"Hear hear!" the chaser Trio yelled from down the table.

"I don't know Harry," Neville gave him an appraising look "you might be able to give him a run for his money.".

Grinning he turned to his Quiditch team mates "Alright you sorry maggots!" he hollered jokingly "I want you up at the crack of dawn for some training tomorrow! Just because we don't have the Quiditch Tournament this year doesn't mean you lot can slack off on your training! We're going to win the cup next year…".

"Or die trying!" the rest of the team cheered, bursting into laughter.

"Someone check with Puddlemere United," Fred laughed "we need to see if Ollie died and Harry here is channeling his spirit.".

"Lee!" he hollered as the dreadlocked boy shot him a grin "I think our star commentator is going to be needed to give some commentary at practice to motivate these lazy bums."…said grin quickly vanished.

"Mr. Potter," he heard Professor McGonagall say from the door and, turning, saw she was barely containing her laughter as the foreign students watched from behind her in amusement "if you could delay organizing the torture of your teammates until after the feast I would greatly appreciate it.".

Sighing dramatically he gave a mocking bow "If you insist Professor…although can I get some notes from you for their 'torture sessions'? Your glare could really motivate them if I manage to get it down.".

"Sit." The teacher ordered playfully as he gave an exaggerated yelp and dropped down onto the bench.

"Where'd this side of you come from Harry?" Fred demanded as the rest of the Quiditch team joined his spot at the table with Neville.

"You been holding out on us?" George added onto his twin's question.

"No," he said shaking his head "the scar's residual magic was blocking my mind, my magic, and my body. My more...reclusive personality was a bit of a side-effect.".

"And now the true Harry has been released!" Neville exclaimed with a dramatic flourish, the simple banter having done wonders for the boy's confidence as Neville wasn't focused on being embarrassed but just having fun "And all shall tremble at his coming!".

"With each step the very ground quakes beneath him!" Angelina whispered with fake awe.

"The thunders obey his command and have marked him as their king!" Lee declared proudly.

"Dark magic has no effect on him," Katie said grinning "the killing curse just gives him a scratch, he doesn't notice the imperius as it's too weak and the cruciatus can only tickle him due to his great power.".

"Merlin himself would bow down before his might!" Alicia declared as if she was a speaking of a deity.

"For he is the mighty!" Fred declared

"The magnificent!" George added

"The cunning!" Neville stated

"The bold!" Angelina

"The Loyal!" Lee

"The fearsome!" Alicia

"The Handsome!" Katie finished with a wink making him blush

"HARRY POTTER!" the group yelled as one, laughing happily when several other students joined in for the final yell.

"Um guys…" he said gulping "something even more fearsome and mighty is coming this way…and she looks pissed." Turning his friends saw the irritated Professor McGonagall who was marching over to their table, despite the hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Every Lion for himself!" Neville yelled before bolting out the door, starting a stampede as no Gryffindor wanted to face their head's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, the new updating cycle is going to be that I update seven stories in a cycle (hopefully every day) and possibly select a second story outside the cycle to update that day as well. I haven't selected the seventh story yet so I would like suggestions as to which story and why.**

Wrath of time

Chapter 3

-Harry-

Groaning he sat back at the Gryffindor table with Neville, Lee, and the rest of the team all chained to the bench next to him while a smug McGonagall twirled her wand before walking back to the front table, having caught them rather quickly and hit them with several stinging hexes. "Note to self," he groaned "tomorrow's practice…will have speed and evasion training.".

"Agreed!" the rest of the team groaned in discomfort, most of the stinging hexes having hit them in the arse making sitting on the hard wooden benches…less than pleasant.

"Neville," he said turning to his pudgy friend who still looked amused despite the discomfort "you and Lee will be joining us for training tomorrow…if you're going to be joining us in our likely soon to be common bursts of insanity it would be a good idea for you to be fit enough to get the bloody hell out of dodge when the shite hits the fan.".

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Katie asked with a wince as the fifth year chaser tried to shift around in the chain holding her down.

"Ron would complain about doing any sort of physical exercise," he explained rolling his eyes, "and as for Hermione…she looks less than pleased right now." He said, pointing towards the bushy haired fourth year who was glaring at him, probably for acting like an idiot in the Great Hall during an 'important' ceremony with the foreign schools.

"She'll come around," Neville said before turning to the twins "put me down for five galleons saying she'll have forgiven us and even try to join in our training to reconnect with you within three days of the first task's completion.".

"I vote that she won't remove the stick until after the Yule Ball," Lee added "and I'll bet ten sickles.".

"Two galleons on two weeks." Angelina said which started the rest of the team telling the team their bets.

"You lot are _gambling _about this?" he asked exasperated.

"The twins run the biggest gambling ring in the school," Angelina said with a giggle "even some of the teachers use it for certain events.".

"And how many of those _'events'_ revolve around me?" he asked in a deadpan voice causing the twins to look sheepish.

"About seventy percent," the twins admitted "the others being about couples, Quiditch games, the House Cup, and Detentions."

Giving a shrewd gaze to the twins he stated "I want a percentage of the profits you make on bets about me.".

"Ten Percent." the twins said hesitantly.

Snorting he retorted with "Forty Percent.".

"Fifteen".

"Thirty five."

"Oi!" Neville called out before the twins could retort, "We all know this is just going to go back and forth until you reach the middle ground of twenty five percent so just do that and end the bargaining already.".

Sharing a surprised glance with the twins they said in unison "Deal." Causing Neville to grin.

"Well boys," Alicia said with a chuckle "it seems like during your riveting business negotiations Dumbledore gave his speech and the feast is going to begin. I wonder why the other two schools choose to sit at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables though.".

"They knew they weren't worthy to sit next to Harry the might," Neville stated firmly "the guys from Durmstrang feel emasculated in his overwhelming presence while the girls from Beauxbatons aren't sure whether they want to try and hit Harry up for a date or worship him from a distance.".

"Neville," he said in a perfect deadpan at his friend's 'theory' "while I have an excuse for my new 'personality'…you have _definitely _been holding out on us so spill, where has this Neville been hiding?".

"I guess I was always just worried about being shot down if I tried," Neville admitted with an embarrassed Flush "you were always so close with Ron and Hermione that I didn't think you had room for anyone else in there, I don't' have much in common with Seamus or Dean, and I just feel awkward around Lavender and Parvarti…the nonstop giggling gives me the creeps.".

After a pause he decided to quote a movie he had seen "You need to find yourself a girl mate." Making the team burst out laughing at the accent he used while Neville blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't have time," Neville tried arguing "I practice Herbology outside of class three hours a day!".

"Or," he continued "perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one…and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet…you aren't a eunuch are you?" he added with a disturbed glance at his friend.

"Oi!" Neville exclaimed angrily.

"Relax Neville," he said chuckling "I was quoting a movie…remind me to show it to you over the summer.".

"So whose the lucky lady?" Angelina asked with a wicked grin on her face as all attention was turned towards the blushing Herbology prodigy "We need details Neville.".

"Uh guys," he said nervously "how about we continue this later…preferably in a place that doesn't have an irritated looking Professor McGonagall fingering her wand.".

"Agreed!" his friends stated quickly as they noticed their head of house's ire before digging into their meal.

"So guys," he said as they began finishing their dinner "how about a guy's day after practice tomorrow?".

"Oh? What about us then?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him "You saying you don't want the famous 'crimson vixens' around?".

"What straight man wouldn't want three breathtaking beauties such as yourself around?" he asked smoothly, determined to avoid a mauling that can only be delivered by an irate woman "I just figured you three would want to have a girl's day and maybe spend some time with your other female friends while the rest of us had a guy's day of just relaxing and being idiots.".

"Good answer Harry," Angelina said with a smirk "you guys have fun with that.".

"Harry," Fred said seriously as they all turned towards the twins "we are not worthy to be in your presence oh great one, please deign to teach your ways of wooing women to us puny mortals.".

"I would but there's one problem with that," he said with a wince "I have no doubt that the girls would be most…irate with me about doing so and would be most vocal in showing me their…displeasure.".

"We've trained you well Harry," Alicia said with a smirk as she ruffled his hair, ignoring his indignant pout "I always knew you were a good little brother.".

Chuckling they finished their meal and got released by a smirking Professor McGonagall who blew at the tip of her wand jokingly after doing so as they filed out of the Hall. "

-The next morning-

Groaning he woke up with a stretch, rolling out of bed before walking over to Neville wo wake his friend up, fully intending to put the group through the ringer this morning to train them, wanting to not only get them in good shape for the Quiditch Cup next year but to get them in better physical shape to survive not only the war with Voldemort but the war that would apparently happen afterwards.

"Come on plant boy," he said, shaking Neville to wake his groggy friend up "time for training.".

"I thought you were joking," Neville whined after waking up "I didn't think you actually meant it!".

"Well I did and you're coming." he said before grinning "Besides, the training will not only make you healthier but have a better build, maybe help catch a certain girl's eye?".

After making sure Neville was sufficiently embarrassed he turned and put on his workout clothes, tossing a spare set to Neville, before inviting his friend to help rouse the twins and Lee before sending Hedwig to get the girls. Ten minutes later the entire group was marching out of the common room, most of them giving him somewhat irritated looks as he whistled cheerfully. "Think about it this way guys," he said as they were descending the staircases "the other teams are probably going to be lazy, thinking they won't have to train this year, or that there won't be a point with no Quiditch cup this year which is a horrible idea.".

"What do you mean?" George asked confused, stumbling slightly over a trick step.

"They'll be a full year out of practice," he explained with a savage grin "which will make next years 'matches' more akin to a slaughter." At that statement his friend's gave identical savage grins and picked up their pace, getting down to the pitch before doing some stretches to warm up. "Alright you lazy maggots!" he roared, trying, and failing, to imitate Oliver's voice "I want ten laps around the pitch before we move onto the next part of the workout, so move it!".

The next three hours were long, hard, and tiring as they all drained themselves completely and were pouring sweat by the bucket load as they finished, their practices in the past having only relied a little bit on physical training and mostly focused on aerial maneuvers and team techniques while his session today was entirely Physical. "Why did we only do exercise Harry?" Lee groaned, the commentator being dragged by Fred and George having done no workout with the team before while he was carrying Neville over his shoulder in a fireman's carry "And more importantly why do I have to do them when I'm not part of the team?!".

"Several reasons," he said cheerfully, using practice to keep the pain and tiredness out of his voice to make his friends look at him in horror at his apparent non-reaction to the grueling workout "the first one being that it will make us better in the matches. Fred and George will be able to hit the bludgers harder and I have some accuracy exercises in mind for them later. For the girls they will be able to throw the quaffle faster and harder. I can knock away other seekers easier myself. When we get a keeper selected for next year he'll be joining the workouts as well but not all of them will be purely physical, I'm thinking one session a month being pure workouts. As for you and Neville that has two reasons…the first is that you Lee are an honorary team member so you have to join us in these workouts while I think Neville might actually make a good Keeper if he's trained up right and gets some confidence.".

"And the second reason?" Neville groaned miserably.

"I enjoyed torturing you two jellyfish." He admitted with a shrug causing both Neville and Lee to glare at him for the jellyfish comment.

After a long shower he joined his 'victims' as they went down to breakfast, the rest of the house just now waking up, before eating a massive amount of food, those who were still from the feasts watching the group in horror at their plates. After a hearty meal he turned to the guys "You lot ready for guy's day?" he asked cheerfully and, when they looked at him warily, assured "Don't worry, there won't be any exercise…well I don't have any planned anyway.".

"Good enough for me," Neville said, pushing away from the bench "let's go.".

As the group made their way down to the lake and sat on the ban he turned and gave a wide grin, "Hey guys, I think I have something you lot will like.".

"And what would that be Ollie Junior?" George asked with a wary look.

Smirking he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shrunken bottle before casting the countercharm "Rum," he explained with a wide grin "turns out that the school rules only forbid magical alcohols…there aren't any about muggle ones.".

"You are the greatest fourth year ever!" George exclaimed with a grin as they twins each took a swig from the bottle of amber liquid, coughing at the first sip.

Laying on his back he cast a little spell that would play a piece of instrumental music from his memory before singing an old Irish Drinking song he knew **(AN: play the Assassin's Creed- under the black flag version of 'here's a health to the company' to find out what it sounds like)**:

"**Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme**

**Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine**

**Come lift up your voices, all grief to refrain**

**For we may or might never all meet here again**

**So here's a health to the company and one to my lass**

**Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass**

**Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain**

**For we may or might never all meet here again**

**Here's a health to the wee lass that I love so well**

**For style and for beauty there's none can excel**

**There's a smile on her countenance as she sits upon my knee**

**There is no man in this wide world as happy as me**

**So here's a health to the company and one to my lass**

**Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass**

**Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain**

**For we may or might never all meet here again**

**Our ship lies at anchor, she is ready to dock**

**I wish her safe landing without any shock**

**And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea**

**I will always remember your kindness to me**

**So here's a health to the company and one to my lass**

**Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass**

**Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain**

**For we may or might never all meet here again"**

As they finished the song the group burst into happy laughter while Lee passed him the bottle of Rum, "So Harry," Neville asked as he took a swig "whose this 'lass' of yours?".

Blushing he passed Neville the Rum and explained "Well…I've kind of been in love with her for a while but don't really know how to tell her or even if she returns my feelings so I doubt she knows.".

"Hello Harry." A voice said from behind them causing him to pale and turn, shocked to the core as he saw the love of his life standing before them with a piercing look in her eyes.

**AN: Alright, as I said in the last chapter the four options are Katie Bell from Gryffindor, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, and Tracey Davis from Slytherin so say who you want in a review and WHY, the why is very important as I'm using the reasoning's to select which girl it will be in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright everyone, thanks for the votes in the last chapter. As I got several good reasons for all the different girls and reasons on why they shouldn't work I just went with the highest number of votes. Also if you voted for two (and either or thing) I counted it as two votes. **

**In fourth place we have Katie Bell from Gryffindor with eight votes**

**In third place we have Padma Patil from Ravenclaw with twelve (surprising seeing as she started out in the lead for a while)**

**In Second we have Susan bones from Hufflepuff with Thirteen votes**

**And the winner is Tracey Davis from Slytherin with sixteen votes.**

Wrath of Time

Chapter 4

-Harry-

"T-Tracey," he stammered out nervously, his previous confidence vanishing in an instant as he gazed into the eyes of the woman he loved, wanting to do nothing else but pull her into his arms and never let her go "w-what are you d-doing here?".

"As this is clearly the girl you were talking about we'll take our leave Harry," Neville said grinning, clapping a hand on his shoulder as his friends got up off the ground "we'll just leave you two sometime alone to talk.".

"Hold up," he said, grabbing the bottle from Neville "I'm going to need some liquid courage first." He only managed one swig before Neville yanked back the bottle as they all walked off, leaving him alone with the woman he had let get away.

After the others were out of sight Tracey sat down on the shore of the lake next to him, silently staring out over the water as he shifted restlessly, afraid of ruining things again. "Why Harry," Tracey said after several minutes of silence "why did you do this to me?".

"Do what?" he asked confused "I didn't do anything.".

"The visions!" she growled, rounding on him with pain, anger, and what he thought was betrayal in her eyes "The visions you're forcing me to see night, after night. Why would you do this to me? Is it 'revenge' for…for how we parted ways in second year?".

At her words he flinched, pained by the memory of the event she was talking about. He had actually met Tracey Davis when he was in his first year, trying to finish a potions assignment in the library when she had walked in working on the same piece of homework. They had ended up working together to try and finish it that night and had started an almost friendship that blossomed into the beginnings of one as they continued to meet up in secret to work on assignments. During their second year he had begun to notice her as more of a blooming woman than just his friend and began to develop feelings for her. But when he was revealed to be the Heir of Slytherin she had told him that they couldn't see each other anymore because some of the Slytherins had made anonymous threats against him if they continued to see each other, having never realized they had been found out.

It had crushed him, broken his spirit as he begged, pleaded, for her to reconsider. He had gotten on his knees and begged for her to change her mind but she simply shed a single tear before choking out that she was sorry and fleeing from their meeting place. From that point onward he had watched her in secret, doing what he could to help her without upsetting the Slytherins that had been holding her leash. Now though he had come back in time and he was determined to win the heart of the woman he loved.

"What visions?" he asked her confused "I don't know how to give a person 'visons'.".

"These visions, these nightmares!" she all but screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she grabbed his shoulders "Watching you as a child being beaten by a fat man, a fat little boy, and a thin woman. Watching you Weasley, and Granger going after a Philosopher's stone as first years through all those traps, watching you and Weasley face accromantulas as second years and you killing a _basilisk_, watching you face Sirius Black and repel the dementors last year! These visions!".

He recoiled from her in fear, horrified that she had seen those parts of his past "Y-you saw that?" he asked, his fear pouring from his voice as Tracey looked at him in surprise before her hands shot to her mouth in horror.

"T-those things actually happened?" she breathed in horror "Y-you were abused? Tortured? You…and….and I abandoned you?" as she finished she clutched him tightly as she sobbed.

Desperate to comfort her he returned her embrace, trying to pour out his love for her to soothe her before he felt a flash of light and, after blinking away the spots in his eyes, saw he was in the same temple that he had been in before being sent back. "Where are we?".

"I…I think we're in your mindscape," Tracey breathed in awe as they looked around the gleaming marble temple "I know it isn't mine as mine is a citadel. We're inside your mind, we can see your thoughts and memories from in here.".

At those words he gulped and hoped that they didn't come across his memories about following Tracey to try and be close to her in some way or the times he thought about how much he loved her…only for them to appear around them in clouds of mist causing him to flush in embarrassment. "W-why are we here?" he stammered out, trying to move attention away from the memories Tracey was watching in shock, mentally grateful that he could sense his memories from the first timeline sealed away.

"I…I think you wanted to reassure me that I would be alright," she mused as she continued to stare unblinking at the clouds of memories "while I was desperate to know if the visions showed the truth…I think it resulted in a burst of accidental magic that brought us here.".

At those words he paled, not wanting her to see him during those moments, when he was at his weakest, but like before at the mere thought of the memories they appeared in cloud like forms as Tracey stared in horror at each and every one. Every beating from his aunt and uncle, every trap he went through or every monster, every night locked away in the dark without food. She saw him at his weakest during each and every moment.

As he collapsed to the ground, pained by his shame at his weakness, at the memories he was reliving, and the humiliation he felt at knowing Tracey had seen his past. As he dropped Tracey rushed over to him and cupped his face, tears pouring from her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his own and he saw windows appear in his mindscape that began showing Tracey's memories, memories of her enjoying their time together, of her developing feelings of her own for him, of her eventually being threatened by Daphne Greengrass who threatened to put a hit out on not only Tracy but her younger sister and himself if she continued to socialize with him.

As he saw the memories he felt fury course through his veins at what was going on in the Slytherin House, what they were doing to the woman he loved. As he raged an idea suddenly popped into his head causing him to chuckle darkly, his idea flitting across his mind to Tracey who grinned savagely as she saw it.

"I'll make a Slytherin of you yet Harry," Tracey said with a grin as they embraced once again "I wish you had been sorted into our house in first year.".

"I would have if I hadn't met Draco and Ron as the first people from our year," he answered with a sheepish shrug "Ron ended up as my first friend and I…well I latched on and trusted his word. I also wanted to avoid Draco at all costs.".

"Everyone does," Tracey said with a snort "little ferret never stops annoying people.".

Sighing he held her close "We have to wait until tomorrow to do our plan," he said sadly "I don't want to avoid you today.".

"I don't either Harry," Tracey said as she ran her fingers through his hair "but we have to." At this point she gave him a devilish smirk "But I'll make it up to you later." Causing him to flush a brilliant red before they focused and exited their mindscape, Tracey quickly kissing his cheek and rushing off to avoid being seen with him until they implemented their plan while the guys walked back over.

After giving them a shortened version of the events, leaving out his abuse and making them think Tracey only saw the adventures, they were furious at Daphne's actions and agreed to keep his plan a secret.

-Champion's Selection-

Sitting with Neville, Lee, and the Quiditch team he glanced over at the Slytherin table, sending Tracey a subtle smile which she returned before their eyes turned to the flaming goblet as the lights dimmed and the blue fire turned scarlet. The first three champions were selected in short order, turning out to be Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric like they had been before. As Dumbledore turned to address them though the fire turned scarlet once again and his friends turned to give him condoling looks while McGonagall shot him a look of fear. While all this was happening however he focused on Dumbledore and saw the look of a man whose plans are beginning to go back on track, Dumbledore had known about him being entered.

"Harry Potter!" Rang out throughout the hall as Dumbledore held aloft the smoldering signature.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And yes I changed his patronus but that will be explained next chapter.**

Wrath of Time

Chapter 5

-Harry-

Sighing he rose from the bench he was sitting on and loudly called out to Professor McGonagall "I told you this would happen Professor, I told you this day was cursed.".

"I'll be sure to try and keep the curse from showing up again next year," the transfiguration mistress promised seriously "but we still have the current…situation to deal with.".

"Ah that," he said nodding before he drew his wand and gazed at the assembled schools and faculty that were too shocked at his blasé reaction to his name being drawn to begin ranting as he intoned "I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life and magic that I did not enter my name into the goblet of fire, nor did I ask anyone else to do it for me. So I say, so mote it be.", as he finished a bright flash of light pulsed out from him causing the various students and teachers who were watching to cover their eyes from the brightness. When everyone had turned back to face him, blinking spot from their eyes as they did so, he focused on his memory of Tracey from earlier, holding her in his arms, feeling her fingers run through his hair, her lips on his cheek, seeing her memories of how she cared for him like he did for her as he pointed his wand skyward and roared out "Expecto Patronum!" as a majestic silver dragon burst forth from his wand tip, barely fitting in the great hall as it flapped its magnificent wings, roaring silvery flames that filled him with a sense of love and hope as they washed over him.

"I hope that's proof enough for everyone that Harry didn't enter?" Neville called out firmly, his friend rising to stand next to him as the herbology obsessed Lion gave the other houses a firm look which was backed up by the rest of the quiditch team and Lee.

"Come along Harry," Professor McGonagall stated, his teacher still staring in awe at the silver dragon that slowly fading away "let's get this meeting out of the way.".

Nodding he strode over to his teacher as she led him down into the side room where the three other champions waited, oblivious to what had just happened in the Great Hall, "What is it?" Fleur asked confused "Do ze vant us back in the hall?".

"I wish that was all it was," he groaned, slumping down into a chair in irritation "someone decided to mess around with the goblet, a confundus charm maybe, and it selected me as a _fourth_ champion even though I never entered my name which I _did_ prove through use of a magical oath which Professor McGonagall can attest to.".

"You weren't kidding Harry," Cedric said with a wince "you really are entertainment for the gods.".

"Yeah but while I may not have willingly entered if I'm going to be forced to compete I might as well try to put on a good show, let the gods have their entertainment and all that." He retorted with a grin getting laughs from Viktor and Cedric while Fleur looked aghast the thought of a fourth year being forced into the dangerous tournament.

"Why are you laughing?!" she demanded of the Hufflepuff and Durmstrang champions "He's a fourth year and is being forced into the most dangerous magical competition in the world!".

"Most dangerous legal competition anyway," he piped in with a shrug "and I highly doubt it's any worse than the other shit I've been through.".

"Harry watch your language!" Professor McGonagall scolded him causing him to pout.

"What else would you call having to face a Cerberus, a troll, devils' snare, your chessboard of death, and a DADA teacher possessed by Voldemort as a first year?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…I…uh…" McGonagall stammered, trying to think of a response as he decided to press his advantage.

"Or facing a basilisk, an acromantula colony, and a shade that could steal life from the living to return here fully while I was a second year? Or last year with the hundred or so dementors I had to fight of at once?" he pressed until his head of house threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Alright!" she exclaimed "that counts as 'shit', happy?".

"Very." He said with a pleased nod while his fellow champions looked at him on shocked and incredulous horror, a look mirrored on the faces of the foreign Headmasters and the Ministry officials.

"How are you still so calm at all of this?" Fleur asked him in shock but he could see a budding respect in her eyes as she eyed him up and down.

"After the first few monster run-ins you just tend to go with it." He informed the part veela with a calm shrug "But right now I believe one of the ministry officials is going to tell us about the first task?".

At his words Barty Crouch Senior shook out of his stupor and walked over, quickly explaining how the first task was to test their bravery in the face of the unknown and how they wouldn't be told what the task was until just before it began on November twenty fourth. As the adults began filing out of the room he turned to his fellow champions and stuck out his hand, "Well good luck to all of you during the tournament," he said with a grin "let's just agree to all try our best at the tasks and be sure to put on one hell of a show.".

"Agreed Harry," Cedric said with a happy laugh, "and I'll talk to my housemates to make sure we don't have a…repeat of two years ago.".

Wincing he rubbed the back of his head nervously "Thanks Ced, I'd really appreciate that…it wasn't fun having to deal with that then and I _really _don't want to through it again.".

As they began walking back up the stairs he saw Cedric give him a mischievous look before the older Hogwarts champion through his arm around his shoulders "Well Harry," Cedric said with a grin that made him wary "something I thought you might find interesting was that two of the Hufflepuffs in your year, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, happen to have pretty big crushes on you. You want me to put in a word to them about how you'd like to meet with them to 'study' for the upcoming tasks?".

Growling he shot out his arm and caught the older champion in the gut with his elbow "Don't joke about that Ced," he growled, a blush staining his cheeks "I…I already have someone I care for.".

"Sorry Harry," Cedric said quickly, the black and yellow wearing student waving his arms frantically "I didn't meet to offend.".

"I know Ced," he said with a half grin "you're a Hufflepuff so I figured you would understand me wanting to be loyal to the girl I already care for.". Turing to the group he gave an exaggerated bow, idly noticing that the hall had been cleared out since he left "Well my fellow friends and champions I must bid you adieu, there is likely to be a celebration in the Gryffindor common room right now and who would I be to neglect joining when I'm part of the reason it's happening?".

"Go on you," Cedric laughed, shooing him away jokingly "back into the lion's den with you.".

"It may be the Lion's Den," he called out over his shoulder as he left "but the pack knows when to bow before the Alpha. See you later Badger boy!", happily ignoring his friend's mock outrage behind him.

-Next Morning: Abandoned Classroom-

Pacing back and forth he nervously waiting for Tracey to show up so they could begin their plan to get her out of Daphne Greengrass' thumb. Suddenly though the wooden door shot open causing him to leap into the air before sighing in relief when he saw it was only Tracey before she smirked and grabbed what looked like thin air, ripping it away to reveal his invisibility cloak which had covered Daphne Greengrass.

"Ready Love?" he asked her with a grin, enjoying her blush at the endearment as she embraced him. Normally he would have been afraid of saying something like that this soon in their 'relationship' but they had seen the other's thoughts about how they felt for each other so it didn't really feel all that unnatural.

"Yeah," Tracey said with a grin as they put Daphne in the chair and bound her to it, his girlfriend giving Daphne a pat down as he wasn't going to risk infuriating her by touching something on Daphne that he shouldn't have, "let's get started.".

Nodding he pulled the vial of liquid he had sent Dobby to buy yesterday, the little elf had happily done so after he offered to make the hyperactive little creature his own personal elf, and turned to the mirror he had found during his first life time, hidden in an abandoned wing of the castle, before activating it.

The mirror shimmered before it began to reflect the Great Hall which was filled to the brim with students having breakfast along with faculty, all of them staring in shock at the giant mirror that he knew had seemingly appeared out of nowhere "Hello all," he said cheerfully "sorry to interrupt your breakfast but I needed something to be done when all the students were in the same place at the same time…having a reporter there as well doesn't exactly hurt.".

"You promised me a story Potter!" the voice of Rita Skeeter called out from her spot near the staff table where she had been talking to Dumbledore.

"And you'll get the story of a lifetime." he promised with a nod before stepping aside to reveal Daphne Greengrass tied to a chair causing the hall to gasp. "As most of you know," he began "this here is Daphne Greengrass, fourth year Slytherin student. What I'm guessing many of you do not know is that she decided to keep me from the woman I love and one of my closest friends by threatening to put a hit out on not only her but her sister and myself back when we were in second year. As I know none of you will believe me without proof I sent an elf to buy veritaserum and will be using it to question her.".

Turning around he shot an enervate at the girl as she groggily came to before pouring the liquid down her throat as her eyes glazed over "What is your name?" he demanded.

"Daphne Maria Greengrass.".

"What is your Hogwarts House?"

"Slytherin."

"Did you threaten the lives of Tracey Davis, her sister, and myself if she didn't stay away from me?" he demanded as the hall behind him gasped in shock at the name of the woman he loved.

"Yes." Daphne said blankly as roars of outrage met her statement form the assembled houses.

"Why?" he demanded, honestly curious as to her reasoning.

"She was fraternizing with the person that was seen as the Heir of Slytherin which would have made the other houses even more aggressive against Slytherin House should she have been found out," Daphne began "and added to that she is a worthless no-name half-blood who came from a mother from a worthless pureblood house and a filthy muggle. She didn't deserve the political or financial power that result from being with the Boy-Who-Lived, a power that belonged to a proper pure-blood heir like myself.".

"Were you going to use to fulfill the hit?" he demanded.

"Fenrir Greyback for Davis and her Sister," Daphne continued emotionlessly "for you I was going hire a Veela to use a ritual to make you fall madly in lust with me so I could control you.".

Snarling he shot her with a stunner before turning back to the hall "I'm through with being away from the woman I love, I won't do it anymore and should anyone even _try_ to separate us I will end them, so I swear so mote it be.". As he finished his declaration he pulled Tracey over from her place out of sight and pulled her into a deep kiss while the rest of the hall watched in shock.

**AN: There will be a reason why they selected this method of dealing with the situation and it will involve a legal loophole in Harry's favor so just wait till next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The changed cover art is what Harry's Patronus looks like in my mind just so you know why I changed it.**

Wrath of Time

Chapter 6

-Harry-

Smirking he walked into the great hall with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass having been untied and left on her chair until she woke up. The moment they stepped inside all conversation stopped, every student and teacher that had, before, ben talking about what had been revealed were now staring at them with piercing gazes, sizing them up, making him shit uncertainly and wrap an arm around Tracey's shoulders protectively. After a moment of silence Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table and stared at them blankly before his fellow Champion's face was split with a wide grin as the Hufflepuff leader began clapping, slowly at first but soon picked up in pace and was joined by most of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, even a few Ravenclaws joined in as well as one little second year Slytherin he knew to be Tracey's sister.

"I think they liked their entertainment," he said with a small chuckle as he glanced at Tracey who was blushing at the applause and cheers they were receiving "wouldn't you say?".

"Without a doubt Mr. Potter," Rita Skeeter said with a wide grin as she walked over, shaking his hand as well as Tracey's "I'll be sure to try and schedule an interview with the two of you at a later date but I think this story is going to be in the papers for a _long_ time.". As she finished the infuriating reporter rushed out of the hall, her photographer trailing behind her, leaving them back with the students and staff.

"Let's get some breakfast love." he said with a small smile as he led her over to the Gryffindor table where his friends immediately made a space for them to sit down.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Tracey asked his friends hesitantly.

"You sitting here or you dating Harry?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both." Tracey admitted sheepishly, blushing softly as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"It won't be a problem," Alicia assured her "for one you're dating Harry Potter, he's regarded by most as the unofficial leader of the house, having taken over form Oliver who used to be the Lion King. Not everyone accepts his position but most do, if he hadn't proven he didn't enter the tournament himself last night he might have lost that status though.".

"Anyway," Angelina cut off her friend's rambling "as you're dating our King that makes you the unofficial Queen of the House and an honorary Gryffindor and will even be given the password to our common room provided you swear an oath to not reveal it to anyone outside of Gryffindor House without the permission of our Head of House.".

"And as an Honorary Gryffindor you can sit here at any time," Katie told her with a nod but he was confused at the strange look in the girls eyes before he remembered the playful flirting she had done over the past couple of days and how he later learned she had a crush on him for a while during the last timeline "but there is just one thing you have to remember.".

"And what's that?" Tracey asked hesitantly, her expression telling him that she had seen the look in Katie's eyes just as well as he had.

"Harry's our little brother in everything but blood," Fred told her seriously, a surprisingly intimidating aura around the usually cheerful prankster "so remember that if you hurt him…".

"We'll hurt you." George finished with an equally oppressive air while the rest of the team as well as Neville and Lee agreed causing Tracey to nod quickly.

Seeing his girlfriend still rattled he kissed her cheek softly as she immediately relaxed and leaned into him, nuzzling closer against him as he wrapped an arm around her side. "So guys," he asked once Tracey had settled and the uncomfortable atmosphere had faded "if I'm the King of Gryffindor and Tracey is my Queen then who are the monarchs of the other houses?".

"Well Hufflepuff's is Obviously Cedric," Angelina answered instantly "he's the 'official' school champion and the only person to have ever beaten you in a race to the snitch which sealed his place last year. Their House doesn't have a Queen as of yet as the Monarch System has the one true ruler and whoever they're dating is the second ruler, filing in whatever position is left should the true ruler be a king or queen.".

"But what if a king and a queen from different houses date each other?" Tracey asked intrigued.

"Then that's usually deemed an alliance of the Houses," Alicia said with a nod "and it leads to better relationships between the houses usually. For you though seeing as your house is clearly…less than friendly towards you it would be more of you, and maybe your sister, being recognized as more Gryffindor than the forgings of an alliance.".

"And who leads Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ravenclaw is led by Cho Chang right now and that's because she beat the pervious King, Roger Davies, in a duel for his position last year when she got tired of him hitting on her." Lee said thinking "And Malfoy is considered the 'king' of Slytherin but that's because he just bribed the previous king into naming him the heir and everybody who challenges him gets mysteriously ill during the day of the challenges or he pays them off.".

"Figures," he snorted derisively before chuckling "so the seekers are the main Monarchs of the Houses? And if the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang contingents are considered their own houses as well then all we have to do is see if Fleur is a seeker as well to keep the pattern going.".

"But how come we never heard about the whole 'Monarchy' system before now?" Neville asked confused "I've never heard anyone mention it before today.".

"Same here," he added in, followed quickly by Tracey "did you guys just not think to mention it?".

"We just figured you guys already knew," Fred admitted sheepishly, the prankster beater rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment "but I'm pretty sure word about the system will spread pretty quickly to those not in the know.".

"How long do you think it'll take Ron to challenge me for the position of King once word of the system gets out?" he asked Neville with a raised eyebrow.

"Less than a day," Neville said with a snort "Ron isn't exactly known for his patience and he's jealous enough of whatever he doesn't have.".

As if their conversation flipped a switch they heard form down the table "I can do what?!" As Ron Weasley gaped at a fifth year a couple spots down from him, half eaten food fell out of the red head's mouth before the dim witted Weasley shot to his feet. "Harry Potter," he yelled, food flying out and landing on various students who looked at the fourth year in disgust "I challenge you for the position of King of Gryffindor!".

Sighing he stood up to meet the challenge, wiping his mouth as he did so and swallowing to not send food flying like Ron had, an action which those near him looked extremely grateful for "Time, place, and terms?" he asked formally, intending to treat this duel seriously even if he knew that Ron was neither smart nor powerful, merely greedy.

"A duel to incapacitation or surrender," Ron said before a disgustingly bright gleam of greed entered his once friend's eyes "and if I win then you have to give me the two heirlooms from your father.".

Roars of outrage from the hall met this statement as even the Slytherin House was disgusted at someone trying to do what was tantamount theft of another family's heirlooms, let alone that they were trying to be taken from an orphan. Clenching his fist in anger he raised a hand for silence as the Hall obeyed his command, eagerly anticipating what he would do to Ron Weasley. "Know this Ronald Weasley," he growled out, his rage at the thought of someone who he had once seen as a friend before the first timeline's betrayals attempting to steal his heritage causing his magic to come to life in a powerful silver aura reminiscent of his patronus as ghostly flames like that which his dragon roared danced across his flesh and the silverware rattled and shook from the power of his wrath "any friendship we might have once had is now dead from that statement. I will accept the duel to incapacitation or surrender, and I will accept placing my position as king on the line, but what do you have that could equal the heirlooms of my father which I cherish so dearly?".

At the mixture of his question and furious aura Ron stammered and gaped before asking hesitantly "Having me become a sworn servant of your family?".

"Not even close Weasley," he snarled, unaware that his aura was leaking into his eyes and turning them into glowing pools of silver "he last thing I would want is for my family to be associated in any way with a backstabbing little slime ball such as yourself. As I know you will simply whine and moan about me being a 'coward' if I don't place my heirlooms on the line I will do so but you must also agree that should you lose you will swear an unbreakable vow to never bother or antagonize myself nor my friends again on the cost of your life and your magic.".

Gasps of shock met his declaration, both at how he treated his once friend and the severity of the terms he laid out. Noticing Dumbledore rising out of the corner of his eye he called out "Don't bother trying to stop this Dumbledore, this is not just a duel for succession of the House Monarchy but an Honor Duel for the betrayal of Ronald Weasley against me.".

"If you wish Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said hesitantly as the diminutive charms master rose form his chair "I would be more than willing to oversee the duel.".

"I would appreciate that Duel Master Flitwick," he said with a nod before turning back to glare at Ron Weasley "and as I'd like to get this petty attempt at a little piece of scum stealing my throne I state that the duel shall take place in the main courtyard in five minutes, consisting of only ourselves, our robes, and our wands. As is my right as the one who was challenged.".

"Very well Potter," Ron snarled arrogantly, the false Gryffindor drunk on Greed and the thought of power "just be ready to hand over those heirlooms and the throne when I win.", before the red head stormed out into the courtyard, followed quickly by Flitwick who went to set up the field.

"Harry," Tracey said next to him causing him to turn and see the outraged expression on his girlfriend's face "break him!" she ordered.

"Oh don't worry love," he growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly as his aura flared around him "that won't be a problem at all. The only way he could have made this worse would be if he had the gall to insult you and my mother. He already insulted my father's memory by bringing in the heirlooms my father left for me.".

"I'm sorry about this Harry," Fred said, the usually cheerful prankster looking at the table in shame "I can't believe Ron would do something like that.".

"I can," Neville snorted "Ron is consumed by his jealousy and Greed. Harry has not only been openly declared the king of Gryffindor along with being the boy-who-lived and the 'fourth champion' but is now dating one of the most beautiful girls in the school so he finally snapped.".

"Tracey is right about one thing though," George said sadly "Ron has gone too far and needs to have this part of his personality broken. Just…just please don't destroy him completely.".

"I promise to only go as far as I have to," he promised "but how far that turns out to be is all dependent on Ron.".

"He's doomed." Lee said with a sigh as they stood up and walked out to the courtyard which was filled with the students and faculty of the different schools, all of them wanting to witness the duel for the right of succession.".


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I currently have a poll up about my story 'The REAL Guardian of the Hunt' so if you would please look at it it would be greatly appreciated. **

Wrath of Time

Chapter 7

-Harry-

Striding out into the courtyard he gazed at the boundaries being put up by Professor Flitwick to prevent stray spellfire from hitting those watching the soon to come duel. Glancing to the side of the platform he saw the other three House Monarchs staring intently, Cho and Cedric's expressions clearly showing they wanted him to Crush Ron while Draco seemed conflicted on who the Slytherin King wanted to win.

When he saw Dumbledore pull Ron off to the side he was only slightly surprised at the manipulative Headmaster's fervent whisperings as the old man led Ron inside the bell tower for a moment. "What do you think he's telling Ron?" Neville asked, his herbology talented friend raising an eyebrow at their Headmaster's actions.

"Probably telling him a spell to use." he said with a snort but mentally prepared himself for the battle as he wasn't sure how much of his skills he wanted to show. He knew he was more talented than Ron was, the idiot barely put any effort into learning anything, but like all Weasleys Ron had a decently Large magical core and, like the twins, a love of explosion based spells such as bombarda and reducto.

'_Worry not our Champion,' _a pair of voices he recognized as belonging to the two beings who sent him back in time _'we refuse to let you go about without any aide. While we can't interfere directly we can give you tools for you to wield. I believe you'll find the first two rather…useful.'_ Before he could ask the voices what they meant he felt knowledge enter his mind of how to call forth the two gifts when he wanted to have a dramatic reveal causing him to give a feral grin.

"I know that grin," Fred said with a shudder "it's the same one he had when he developed a new broom technique in secret and used it against wood to scare the hell out of him.". Before they could continue Ron stepped out, the traitorous Lion swaggering towards his end of the duel field, with the sword of Gryffindor sheathed across his back.

Snarling he yelled out "Dumbledore! Why does that piece of scum bear the blade of Gryffindor?!".

"Because it's meant to be used by a true Gryffindor which you clearly aren't." Ron spoke up with a self-obsessed snort "And I will use this blade to put you into your place…if you survive my spells anyway.".

"That sword's enchantment was that it could only be drawn from the sorting hat by a true Gryffindor," he snarled "if I hadn't drawn it out in our second year your soiled hands would not hold it now for you will _never_ be a true Gryffindor. But that still doesn't explain why Dumbledore decided to favor one student over another in an honor duel by giving you a blade he took from me after I drew the blade out of where it had been stored away.".

"Because I feel you have been turning down a Dark Path Harry," Dumbledore said in his patented 'grandfatherly tone of disappointment' "I felt that seeing a blade used by those of the light would help return you to the proper path.".

"I'm guessing the poison on it was supposed to help with that?" he snorted softly to himself before shrugging off his cloak and stepping forward, drawing his wand as he did so. "It won't matter anyway. Ron Weasley is as weak as your false ideals Albus Dumbledore and I will shatter him as I will do the beliefs you enjoy trying to force upon others.".

"Are the two combatants ready?" Flitwick asked before the verbal spar could continue "If so take your places and do not begin before my mark!". Nodding to the small professor he stepped onto his designated place held his wand loosely at his side causing Ron to snarl at what the red head likely took as a slight to his skills…that actually was a slight to Ron's apparent 'skills' was irrelevant. Nodding at seeing them in their place Flitwick raised his and called out "Begin!".

The moment the word left Flitwick's mouth Ron let out a barrage of Reductos and bombardas, yelling their names randomly and as fast as the red head could while he simply stood there and watched the spells approach before springing into action and summoning the first gift of his 'patron's'.

Moving as fast as he could he brought his left arm in front of him as if he was wearing a shield only for a silvery translucent shield of magic appeared in front of him, absorbing the spells as they dispersed across its surface and those watching the duel gaped at the shield and the design it bore. **(AN: not sure how to describe it but it's the unique talisman 'Fury' from "Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning")**.

"It's pointless Ronald Weasley," he said as he let his shield fade back into the ether "that shield is tied directly into my magic and as long as I have magic it can block any spell shot at me.". He enjoyed Ron and Dumbledore's looks of fear and disbelief and decided not to tell them that each spell blocked will take a portion of his magic equal to what was put into the spell cast in the first place, making it more a battle of magical attrition than anything else when he used it.

"Fine then Potter," Ron snarled savagely before drawing the sword of Gryffindor and standing in a rather crude animalistic stance "if magic won't work against your Dark shield I'll just run this blade through your thick skull.".

Sighing he watched the lazy fool 'charge' towards him, not even concerned as he was used to dealing with faster movements from bludgers, before he swung his arm and called forth his second gift. With a clang of steel against steel and a shower of sparks the Sword of Gryffindor was parried to the side, much to the shock of its wielder, before he swung his leg and kicked his opponent away as he settled into a much more practiced stance.

In his hands was a single-edged one handed sword that was made of a dull grey steel with a core of frosted diamond running along the middle of both the main blade the smaller blade that replaced the pommel while silver lightning crackled up and down the weapon. The blade was an admittedly odd sight with the crude looking cross-guard, worn leather grip, and dull grey steel contrasting with the powerful looking frost diamond as well as the eldritch power that crackled along its edge. An odd weapon yes…but certainly a formidable one, only made worse by the scoops along the blade as he stared along its edge at his opponent. **(AN: The sword is also from "Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning" and is the 'stormblade' but with frosted diamond as the core instead of the blue material used in the game)**. "You've already faced my shield, 'the furry', Ronald Weasley," he stated ominously as his opponent shakily got to his feet "but now you face my weapon, the stormblade.".

"He…he's cheating!" Ron yelled frantically "He isn't supposed to have a weapon!".

"Then what is in your hand coward?!" he roared, swinging his sword in an arc in front of him as a wave of silver lightning shot from it at Ron who dove to the ground to dodge it. "I shield your spells and you claim it to be dark. You draw a sword on me but when I draw one to defend myself you state it cheating. I thought you were supposed to be a Lion of Gryffindor, a warrior of Chivalry and Honor. All I see is a sniveling little dog, all bark and no bite, hoping to do something to please your bearded master over there.".

Not giving his foe a chance to respond he pumped his magic into his legs and shot forward at greater speeds than most would consider possible, swinging stormblade at Ron who clumsily blocked with the sword of Gryffindor. For the next several minutes he decided to toy with Ron while getting a feel for his new weapon, letting the traitorous Weasley block his strikes while tiring the red head out before he grew bored with the 'duel'. Deciding to state such his eyes hardened "We're through here Weasley," as he spoke he began speeding up his attacks "and I have much more important things I could be doing such as spending time with my beautiful girlfriend. Now I'm going to beat your cowardly ass black and blue.". Giving a powerful swipe he knocked the sword of Gryffindor away from Ron and into the air before letting Stormblade fade away like 'fury' had earlier before he went to town, beating Ron with fists and feet until Ron was barely conscious on the ground, fainting dead away when he caught the falling Sword of Gryffindor and pointed it between the fool's eyes.

Snorting he turned to Flitwick and stated "We're through." Which got a nod as the diminutive teacher called the match.

"Harry," Dumbledore called as he turned to leave "return the sword to me. And when will you be turning your throne over to Mr. Weasley as well as the Heirlooms?".

"I won't be you piece of scum," he snarled while an outbreak of whispers met Dumbledore's question "not now, not ever.".

"But you broke the terms of engagement by bringing something besides your wand and robes." Dumbledore pointed out happily, a twinkle in the manipulative man's eye.

"And Weasley brought one first," he pointed out with a deadpan at the man's arrogance "my weapon and shield exist in the ether and can be summoned at will. Weasley on the other hand wore this sword openly to the start of the duel. As per the duelist code if a participant in a duel brings an item outside of the specified and approved items for the duel then not only is his or her opponent permitted to do the same but that person will lose the item should they lose the duel. You gave Weasley the sword and he lost it. End of story." Before turning back to his friends who cheered happily at his declaration while Dumbledore looked more shocked than anything that he had ignored the man's order.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Tracey asked excitedly as he reached his friend, his girlfriend kissing him happily as she gripped his arm "That was amazing?".

At that question he mentally winced, not sure how to tell his friends that he was from the future with his memories sent back in time along with a few additions thanks to a pair of unknown entities before he heard in his mind _'Fear not our champion,'_ said entities assured him _'you may tell them. Take them to the Room of Requirements tonight and we will use the Room's magic to appear and explain it to them.'_. Sighing in relief, both at the explanation and the fact that he wouldn't have to hide this from them, he explained "I don't want Dumb-as-a-door to overhear so I'll explain it tonight in an area I know we won't be overheard." Which got nods of understanding from his friends. Getting an idea he turned to Neville and said "As for now…I think this sword needs a _true_ Gryffindor to carry it." Before placing the hilt of the mighty weapon in his friend's hand while the shy Gryffindor stared in awe at the sword.

"I will carry it with honor my friend." Neville swore seriously before they all began congratulating their friend.

"Just be careful with it," he said with a grin "it's coated in basilisk venom and I don't exactly have an ample supply of the antidote so if you cut yourself we're in trouble.".

"Noted," a now wide eyed Neville said with a nod, now holding the sword with much more care "remind me to get a sheath as soon as possible.".

"Here you go Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said as she walked over, transfiguring a stick into a sheath for the sword "that will last forty eight hours to give you a chance to find something more permanent. Do be careful with that weapon though, I don't want to hear about any incidents with it.".

"Yes mam!" they all said as one before the head of the house of Lions nodded and walked off.

-That night: Room of Requirements-

Sighing he stared at his friend and girlfriend as the two entities explained what they had told him and a bit about the first timeline. He had only felt confident enough to bring the twins, Lee, Neville, Tracey, and the chasers at the moment and felt that was more enough from the amount of stares he was getting before Tracey gasped, "Harry," she said in reverent awe "I think I know who they are.".

**AN: Yes, as you could probably tell, next chapter reveals who the two beings are. If you think you know who they are then say so in the review and if you're right then I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. **


End file.
